Spells Known by the party
Spells known by the party, alphabetically by level, with caster in the notes. Blinding Flash, Level 1, RUE 198. Known by Jorge, Nomnom. Sudden burst of blinding light in a 10' radius. Cloud of Smoke, Level 1, RUE 198. Known by Amrit, Jorge. Smoke provides concealment. Farseeing, Level 1, AdvSrc5 ?. Known by Amrit. Enhances vision, can read a license plate 2 miles away. Globe of Daylight, Level 1, RUE 198. Known by Amrit, Jorge, Nomnom. 12' radius globe of true daylight. See the Invisible, Level 1, RUE 199. Known by Amrit, Nomnom. As per name. Sense Magic, Level 1, RUE 199. Known by Nomnom. Detects presence of magic/enchantments. Thunderclap, Level 1, RUE 199. Known by Jorge. Creates a loud thunderclap, save vs HF. Chameleon, Level 2, RUE 199. Known by Jorge. Blend with surroundings while motionless. Cleanse, Level 2, RUE 200. Known by Amrit, Jorge. Clean dirt off people or clothes. Cloak of Darkness, Level 2, RUE 200. Known by Nomnom. Hide within darkness. Extinguish Fire, Level 2, RUE 200. Known by Amrit, Jorge. Puts out 20' radius of fire. Mystic Alarm, Level 2, BoM 95. Known by Amrit. Invisible ward makes a silent alarm in the caster's head. Mystic Marksmanship, Level 2, AdvSrc5 ?. Known by Amrit. Gives bonus to next aimed/called shot. Turn Dead, Level 2, RUE 201. Known by Amrit. Forces minor undead to leave the area. Armor of Ithan, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by Amrit, Jorge, Nomnom. Creates invisible magic armor. Breath Without Air, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by Jorge, Nomnom. Can function normally without air. Energy Bolt, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by Nomnom. Shoots a bolt of SDC electricity, +8 strike. Eyes of Blue Flame, Level 3, BOM 40. Known by Jorge. Eyes glow with blue fire, can see better. Float In Air, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by Jorge. Air currents slow descent or hold object in air. Fuel Flame, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by Nomnom. Doubles the size of a fire. Ignite Fire, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by, Nomnom. Causes spontaneous combustion in flammable materials. Impervious to Fire, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by Amrit, Nomnom. Immune to fire. Yes even MDC fire. Yes even that fire. Impervious to Poison, Level 3, RUE 202. Known by Amrit. Immune to poisons. Invisibility: Simple, Level 3, RUE 203. Known by Amrit. Invisible, detectable by infrared, can still attack. Magic Shield, Level 3, RUE 203. Known by Nomnom. Creates a magical shield. Telekinesis, Level 3, BOM 98. Known by Nomnom. You can lift things with your miiiind. Or magic. Whatever. Astral Projection, Level 4, BOM 99. Known by Amrit. As per the psychic ability. Carpet of Adhesion, Level 4, RUE 204. Known by Amrit, Jorge. Create a sticky carpet. Deflect, Level 4, BOM 100. Known by Nomnom. Magically parry/deflect ranged attacks. Electric Arc, Level 4, RUE 204. Known by Amrit, Nomnom. Electric blast, +2 strike. Energy Field, Level 4, RUE 205. Known by Jorge, Nomnom. Create a 8' radius force bubble. Firebolt, Level 4, RUE 205. Known by, Nomnom. Shoots a bolt of fire at target, +4 strike. Magic Net, Level 4, RUE 205. Known by Amrit, Jorge, Nomnom. Snares targets in a 10' radius. Repel Animals, Level 4, BOM 102. Known by Jorge. Scare away animals for several hours. Shadow Meld, Level 4, RUE 206. Known by Nomnom. Step into shadows, becoming totally invisible. Watchguard, Level 4, BOM 103. Known by Amrit. Caster alerted to potentially hostile intruders in area, except astral travelers. Fuck them. Armor Bizarre, Level 5, BOM 104. Known by Jorge. Create creepy armor. Fly, Level 5, RUE 208. Known by, Nomnom. Make a non-metal/plastic object fly at up to 35 mph. Seats 3. Heal Wounds, Level 5, RUE 208. Known by Jorge. Heal minor wounds. Superhuman Strength, Level 5, RUE 209. Known by Nomnom. Target's PS and PE becomes supernatural. Burning Light of Blue Flame, Level 6, BOM 40. Known by Jorge. Create pillar of blue flame in caster's hands. Call Lightning, Level 6, RUE 209. Known by Nomnom. Lightning from the sky strikes the target. Compulsion, Level 6, BOM 111. Known by Jorge. Plant an obsession in victim's mind. Fire Ball, Level 6, RUE 210. Known by Jorge, Nomnom. Throw a ball of MDC fire, +8 strike. Flamebolts, Level 6, BOM 40. Known by Jorge. Fires bolts of blue flame, +6 strike. Impervious to Energy, Level 6, RUE 210. Known by Nomnom. Become immune to energy. Ballistic Fire, Level 7, RUE 211. Known by Jorge. Fires a volley of missiles at a group of targets. Dispel Magic Barriers, Level 7, RUE 212. Known by Jorge. Dispels magical barriers/wards. Flameshield, Level 7, BOM 40. Known by Jorge. Creates aura of blue flame around caster. Heal Self, Level 7, RUE 212. Known by Jorge. Meditate for a minute and heal some. Invisibility (Superior), Level 7, RUE 212. Known by Jorge. Become invisible until hostile action taken. Whip of Agony, Level 7, BOM 40. Known by Jorge. Create whip of blue flame. Force Bonds, Level 8, RUE 214. Known by Nomnom. Transforms ordinary materials into magical restraints. Healing Flame, Level 8, BOM 40. Known by Jorge. Blue flame burns away wounds, sometimes raises dead. Ley Line Tendril Bolts, Level 8, RUE 215. Known by Jorge. Create orb that shoots bolts. Negate Magic, Level 8, RUE 216. Known by Jorge. Dispels magic effects. Rift Teleportation, Level 11, RUE 222. Known by Jorge. Teleport from nexus to nexus through temporary rift. Summon & Control Entity, Level 12, RUE 224. Known by Jorge. Summons an Entity, lets caster control them. Time Hole, Level 12, BOM 146. Known by Jorge. Makes an extradimensional space where time passes slower. Talisman, Level 13, BOM 150. Known by Jorge. Makes magic items/PPE batteries. Close Rift, Level 14, RUE 224. Known by Jorge. Closes a rift. Resurrection, Level 14. RUE 224. Known by Jorge, Amrit, Fernandez, Nomnom. Raises the dead, within 2 months. Teleport: Superior, Level 15, RUE 225. Known by Jorge. Teleport self and 1000 lbs/level.